


Making Accords

by Merfilly



Series: Ripples in the Future [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Other, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new Prime digests what he knows, he has to decide how to bring about the union with his Protector</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Accords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endgame and Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409286) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Dark of the Moon Novelization is the springboard for this, as well as _Patronus_ by myself and Femme4Jack, with all the accompanying fics that implies.
> 
> Like the other parts I have written mostly on my own, discrepancies against the main Patronus 'verse may exist.

Rodimus eased back from the conference table to look at the pair he had been hammering out details with. Ultra Magnus had departed already, and Rodimus really wished Powerglide would as well… but despite the absolute arrogance Scion displayed, it had become apparent to the higher level Autobots from the Sol Three system that he did depend on Powerglide to keep things on an even flight path. 

He was going to have to be blunt, working off the memories that had come to him during that connection with the AllSpark during the … recreation? Of the former pair of leaders.

"Hey, Glide… I really need to spend some one on one time with your pal there, so could you scoot on out?"

Possibly not the best way to be blunt… especially as both mechs went very stiff and their wings canted defensively. "Whoa… just some talking about the fact we are, despite choosing to rule from separate planetary systems, co-rulers." That was, actually, the truth, if only part of it.

Powerglide looked up at Scion, who nodded once, optics never leaving Rodimus. 

"Fine, but if he winds up breaking you because you torque his wings, don't blame me," Powerglide said, leaving the conference room.

There was a very long pause while they let the mech get distant, before Rodimus recoded the security to admit no one else in.

"What are you doing?"

Scion's demand sounded nervous… and that wasn't anything Rodimus had expected.

"Keeping this private. Did you catch all of that, back with the AllSpark, that I apparently spewed out while finishing up our predecessors?"

Scion eyed him warily. "I have analyzed it."

Rodimus let out an all too-human sigh of relief. "Then you know."

"I am unpersuaded."

That made the young Prime's jaw just drop as he stared at the … barely more than a bitling making a pronouncement that could break their society forever. "What, wait, how?"

"You and I have already agreed we are merely stewards of the position until the spark twinned Orion and Megatronus are of mature, sensible status to resume their inherited duties." Scion had pushed the nerves away, Rodimus noted, and he focused on the mech carefully, barely able to see the grief in losing Megatron. "Why should you desire to bare your spark and self to a permanent bond with me when we shall not rule long, and from two separate systems?"

//Think fast… you know it in your core… but think like him… give him a reason he can stomach…// Rodimus opened his mouth, and then closed it, standing to walk down the length of the table to perch on it, right by Scion. The Decepti… no, the Protector stiffened and went on higher defensive capability. "Because I want the war over. Symbolism: you and me consummating the bond will ease some fears among those who figured out Megatron and Optimus never did. Practicality: even with the gateway the AllSpark has stabilized, a bond between us lets us know on quanta-level speed when one or the other is in jeopardy. Personally: I don't want you or me to Fall, and I think this would safeguard us."

"You're not the one I want," Scion blurted out.

Roddy chuckled. "Kid, I've got a human in my cohort who is my end-all-be-all most days. And then the rest of them from cranky ol' Kup down to Springer. You're not… never would be… my idea of a cohort mate, but my spark says we need this. To protect us, and to help our people. So I'm sorry I'm not Powerglide… but you can have him too, just not for this."

"It's not him… it is, but…" Scion grimaced, then flared his energy sharply. "Why am I telling you?!"

//Not him… oh…OH.// While Optimus had been teaching him things, they'd just been…, well, father and son, in some ways, despite the fact Roddy had come out of Magnus's cohort-union. If he was reading this right… "Megatron?"

The pseudo-empathic link flared hard enough to make Roddy feel all the pain of his partner in ruling. That was the other side of things; Rodimus knew from past experience that ignoring a link like that led to insanity, and Scion had to know it!

"Yes." Scion brought his shields in and let the intensity die down. "I could only ever see him, until Powerglide's welfare became such a high priority in my processing. But he doesn't even know me."

"He will, scraplet… he just needs time to mature," Roddy promised. "It's not like you and me are ever gonna be madly in love, Sci, but … don't you think Megs would want you to do all you could to safeguard his vision of one people?"

Scion scowled at him, then deflated entirely into his seat. "He would. He always knew where my duty should be."

"Well, this one can be kinda fun," Roddy said with irrepressible good humor.

"Really?"

The honest curiosity of that questioning reply to him made Rodimus all but gape like a Terran dead fish. "You've never…"

Scion's faceplates heated and static futzed all through his personal fields.

"Oh." That changed things. If Scion had never, ever interfaced, and yet needed to forge the spark-bond of Prime and Protector, was Roddy actually doing this the best way for them all? "Not even Powerglide?"

"We're friends… more, I know, but I don't think either of us really knew that until this invasion. He knew I was meant for Megatron, once I had my full upgrade."

Rodimus shook his helm. "Okay then, this had to have seemed really pushy and if you don't feel like there's a choice, then it's really just hacking, right?" He slipped down into Powerglide's chair, and just carefully laid his hand over on Scion's arm. "Look, I can come back and forth easily, since Cybertron needs you worse than I need to be in Sol Three system. We'll go slow… only just… don't spark bond to someone else first? If I am reading the memories in me right, it was bonding Starscream that made a true bond with Optimus rusting-hard for Megatron, if not impossible. Because what I can get off what the AllSpark threw me, Screamer already had his grudge, and it warped the guardian protocols."

Scion let his optics fade, turning inward to the knowledge that had been steadily infiltrating his processor and spark. "I think you are correct. About my code donor, anyway. And … thank you, for the time to choose." 

Rodimus gave him a smile. "No problem, Sci…Scion," he corrected at the little scowl. "So, if interfacing is off the table, how about a game or something?"

"This I do know," Scion conceded, calling up a strategy board for a favorite game to share.

**Author's Note:**

> If the muses cooperate, I will continue more of this, exploring the post Unicron war era.


End file.
